


So It Begins

by CleanLenins



Series: A Different Direction [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen Work, I plan to make a series of several different multichapters, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), The Prologue for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanLenins/pseuds/CleanLenins
Summary: A short confrontation between Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom. Though time has passed, the two still seem so much the same. The world around them, though, changes quickly. And they will have to adapt if they don't want to get left behind.
Series: A Different Direction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091894
Kudos: 13





	So It Begins

“Face it, Daniel, you will never be able to truly defeat me, once and for all. I’m not going anywhere,” Plasmius said with a smug sneer. He floated above the young half ghost, looking down as the boy picked himself up out of the rubble. “Two years into your half-life and you still don’t recognize that you will never be able to reach your true potential as long as your loyalties lie with your incompetant oaf of a father!”

“Ugh, do you ever say anything different?” Danny said, floating back into the air. “Two years and you're still the same bitter lonely old man. Seriously, don’t you think it's time for you to - I don’t know- move on? I’m not abandoning my Dad, my Mom’s not abandoning my Dad, and Jazz is not giving you back your cat-”

Danny quickly dodged the pink ectoblast shot at his face, retaliating in kind. Plasmius responded by creating a duplicate, the two ghosts splitting up to surround Danny. Danny twisted in the air, attempting to outmaneuver his archnemesis. Nemesesis? Nemeses? Whatever. However, one Plasmius created a whip out of ecto-energy, which wrapped around Danny’s wrist. With a jerk, Danny is pulled back right into the waiting glowing fist of the other Plasmius. Danny is once more thrown into a building, rubble falling to the empty street.

“-and as the polls stand, you're not even going to be Mayor for much longer,” Danny taunted, coughing dust.

“Polls? What do I care about Polls? Danny, this is why you need me. So naive. I’m a GHOST. Why would I just let the voters vote against me?” Plasmius said with exasperation. He watched as the teenager dusted himself off briefly. 

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Danny laughed. “My Dad is so concerned that a ghost is planning to steal the election from his old pal Vlad. He and Mom are creating as many anti-ghost measures as they can for the election. So, maybe, you should be a little more concerned?”

“What?” Vlad said, shocked. 

“Yeah, so your little trick from last time? Certainly not going to be as easy this time. And if you think you can just trick my Dad, well. My Mom is certainly a little harder to trick. And I for one would be happy for her to see you for exactly who you are.” Danny taunted. A blast of energy hit him square in the stomach, knocking him back into the building again. Danny groaned, and tried to stand up. But Plasmius was already there, grabbing him by his throat. 

“You think I will be so easily defeated by that? I am Vlad Plasmius! I won’t be defeated by something as mundane as public opinion,” Plasmius spat, but Danny merely grinned at him. Infuriated, Plasmius threw the boy as hard as he could into the pavement below. Danny phased through the ground at the last moment. When he came back up from the concrete, Danny looked around.

But Plasmius was already gone.

In a rage, Plasmius had left the fight. As Vlad passed through the town, he saw the pale blue and yellow signs everywhere. A pompous dandy blonde smiling back up at him, as though taunting him. Vote Jeremy Manson. People were handing out flyers as they called out the need to vote for Jeremy Manson. An upstanding citizen. Sparkling clean image. Many walked around with his buttons on their shirts. Except for one loud idiot in an orange jumpsuit.

“Vote VLAD! An UPSTANDING MAYOR. VLAD MASTERS!” He yelled out. A hideously cheap silver wig on his head He waved around flags made of gold and green. People flinched away from the noise, some choosing to cross the street instead of getting any closer to the intimidating Jack Fenton. Invisible, Plasmius stared at the large man in disgust, before continuing to his manor. 

Close to the city hall, a huge gathering of people were cheering a speaker on an upraised platform. Standing on said platform, a man with the brightest teeth was waving at the crowd. He had his arm around his wife, fashioned in her pink dress and jewels. She smiled wide as well, waving at the crowd. Next to them, looking on in abject disgust, was a young goth girl. Instead of smiling, she was glaring at the crowd. Jeremey Manson and Pam Manson turned to their daughter Sam, encouraging her to smile. She merely rolled her eyes, before showing her teeth in a more predatory manner than a political one.

“I have always been a family man. My family, and its safety, has always been at the forefront of my mind. Being a father is the greatest achievement of my life, and I pity anyone who has never had the pleasure to experience its joys and its trials. But our family in Amity Park, all of Amity Park, has not been given the safety it deserves under the current leadership. When I am mayor, I will make sure that everyone can go home safely to their families every night. Instead of creating scandals and ignoring the issue at hand, like our current administration, it will be my utmost goal to solve our issue with ghosts,” Jeremy Manson said with the biggest smile, which was honestly an accomplishment. It seemed he had the talent to show off every one of his pearly white teeth even while talking. 

Plasmius glowered down at the man. It would be so easy to destroy the man on the podium. However, he noticed Sam Manson’s hand on her wrist. One of Fenton's inventions disguised as a bracelet. Plasmius subdued the urge to vaporize the man here and now. Instead, he stormed off to his mansion.

Walking into the mansion bedecked in golds and greens, Plasmius was struck by how quiet it was. Each step reverberated off the polished stones. The manor was filled with unseen ghosts, waiting at the beck and call of their master. But even the strange occupancy of the undead only added to the solemn silence of the crypt like home. Cold and empty. Vlad Masters fumed as he paced, his ghostly servants avoiding him. 

He slammed the door of his office as he made his way to the window, glaring out at the town. He clasped his hands behind him as he stared, thinking hard. The room was completely silent except for the subtle tick of the clock. After a long time had passed, the anger gradually disappeared from Vlad Master’s shoulders. He became less tense, a slow smile stretched across his face. With purpose, he turned to his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he rummaged around for a document folder. He pulled out the folder and looked inside it, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Maybe, I just need to go in a different direction. After all, a change in image can do wonders.” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue to a larger series that I am starting. I would love any feedback or input, as this is the first fanfic I have ever posted. And as I am a person that tends to procrastinate, the idea of doing the multichapter behemoth that I have planned is daunting. But I feel passionate about it, so lets give it a shot.
> 
> I am not particularly attached to any ships, so we will see how those go as I write. I am just going to go with whatever feels right at the time. I will begin to tag the ships when I get some idea of where I want them to go.


End file.
